Summer
Summer is the warmest time of the year. Shapeir is known for its Summer climate. It is arid and extremely hot during the Summer. Only Fresno might be hotter. References to Summer *"The summer heat is dangerous for those not used to it." *"Only the Katta can stand to work the bazaars in the summer. The rest of the year, you cannot walk through the Plazas, there are so many merchants." *"In the summer only the kattas can stand the heat. Other times of the year, you cannot move in the plazas for so many stands and shops." *"Erasmus has his summer home on Zauberberg Mountain in Spielburg Valley." *"...less clever Magic Users are flame-broiling fiends in the hot Summer sun." *"I can grow enough on this little plot to feed my family and the village. You should see this field during the summer"(QFG1) *"There you will find fresh cherries during in the spring, peaches in the summer, and apples in the fall."(QFG1) *"It's cosmic and freaky this mid-summer's day..."(QFG3) *"Well, like, the sun mostly does shine in the summertime."(QFG3) Behind the scenes In the games materials references may range from what seems like one year to four years between the start of the series to the end of the series, and the actual time played over the course of the five games, however rarely covers more than six months total (with each game taking place not much more than a month, between10-30 days each, with occasional reference to a few months or weeks occurring in between or addition to main gameplay time within the prologues or endings, I.E. three months reference in QFG3 prologue or the two weeks mentioned after defeating Avoozl to when the award ceremony occurs). Roughly 178 days total are covered in the life of Hero up to QFG4 with an additional partial month for QFG5 (exact amount of time varies by class). Each game 'jumps' at least several months ahead as the seasons change in each game (QFG1's early spring jumps to summer in QFG2, and jumping from early fall to mid winter between QFG4 and QFG5 for example, the jump between QFG3 and QFG4 is less clear as depending on what hemisphere each takes place in (summer in the south would be winter in the north; the orders of seasons would clearly not match up if going from 'summer" in QFG2 to summer in QFG3, and then a jump to fall in the north, if they were in seperate hemispheres, however both may still be in the northern hemisphere so this should not be too much of an issue). However, if three months passed between QFG2 and QFG3, QFG3 should have technically already been into at least 'fall' (as each season is roughly only around 3 months each)… Which is a clear seasonal discrepancy between the games (and if QFG3 was in the southern hemisphere, it would mean it should already been winter in the north, bypassing fall altogether, which again would be a seasonal discrepancy if the series was following a strict one year period).Category:seasons